The Hills Have Eyes: Round 3
by Cassidious
Summary: It's time for round 3....its sort of a mix between the two movies. Just read it :-D
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything....well except the group of friends. All of them besides Aiden are based on my group of friends. I switched their names though....I thought it was weird having there actual names in there while I killed them. Haha....so i decided to do this because the movies are some of my favorites...so i hope you enjoy reading this as much as i loved writing it!!!**

Chapter 1

"Go, go, go!" A man decked out in a Navy Seal outfit said. A total of ten soldiers jumped out of a small motor boat and headed up the bank of the river. They eventually came to a clearing where camouflaged tents were set up. Men in brown and white cloaks walked around. The soldiers kept themselves in the bushes while they waited for an order. They were finally given an order and they stormed the camp.

The soldiers ran in and started firing at the nearest target. The enemy ducked into the tents and started to fire back. Two soldiers quickly ran to the side of a supply truck to use for cover. They changed the clips to their Colt M4A1 carbines.

"Ready?" The one soldier Amanda asked the other one. The other soldier nodded their head and the two stood up from the sandy ground. Hunched down a little they walked away from their cover and headed back into the massacre. The one soldier knelt down to the ground and continued to shoot while Amanda advanced. Amanda suddenly came to a halt. Her arms fell to her side and she fell to her knees. The soldier behind her jumped up and grabbed her by her Seal vest and dragged her behind another truck. Amanda was coughing up blood and holding her stomach. Blood was gushing out of where a few bullets had found an entrance and an exit.

"Fuck!" Amanda screamed out as the other soldier placed a hand on top of hers to put pressure on the wound.

"Hang in there!" A feminine voice left the other soldiers mouth. Amanda smirked at her fellow soldier.

"Now you…kn…know when you say that…it's never good." She said while coughing out blood.

"Come on you just got married! Fucking hang on!" The other soldier put more pressure on the wound.

"Yeah, tell him that I love him." Amanda said as she started to tug at the other soldier's vest. She began to heave for air as like someone was suffocating her. Suddenly the grip was lifted and there was no sound besides the sound of gun fire. Amanda laid perfectly still. The other soldier took her hands away from the body and noticed the blood all over her hands and uniform. She heard footsteps in front of her. She quickly looked up to stare in the black eyes of an Al Qaeda soldier. He raised his gun to her head. She took in a breath…

_**Bang.**_

"Kris wake the fuck up!" Someone banged on the car window. Kris, which is short for Kristi, jumped up from her sleeping position. She looked out the window of the black Ford F-150. The sun shinned in her eyes and she noticed she was in a Wendy's parking lot.

"How many times do I have to tell you Jay, don't do that shit when I'm sleeping!" She screamed out and hit the window.

"Yeah whatever. Wake up Stephanie, food is calling." He walked away from the truck and stood by a small group of people. Kris leaned over and started to shake her friend.

"Come on Steph, it's time for some food." As if Kris's voice was an alarm clock, Stephanie jumped up and ran out of the car. Kris just shook her head and smiled. She put her combat boots back on her feet and got out of the massive truck. She was wearing baggy camo pants and a black tang top. Her long black hair was pulled back into a pony tail. She had an hour glass figure, and she had some muscular structure from being in the Armed Forces. She had light blue eyes and had her eyebrow pierced, and had some tattoos. She wiped at her face and then wiped her hands on her pants. She quickly crossed the parking lot and followed the small group inside the restaurant.

"Wendy's is so fucking good!" Stephanie said stuffing French fries into her mouth. Kris began to laugh at her.

"Sometimes I wonder where the hell you put all the shit you eat." Stephanie was a little shorter than Kris. She had an hour glass figure. She had tan skin and her hair went a little past her shoulders. It was cut into different layers and it was black with blonde highlights. She was wearing a spaghetti strap tang top with a black fishnet shirt over it, and she wore just blue jeans with a studded belt. She had bluish green eyes that had a sunflower effect. She also has her eyebrow, nose, lip pierced and she had tattoos.

"I ask myself the same question every day." She said as the rest of the group came to sit down. There were only three girls on the trip. The third girl was Joyce. She was the same height as Stephanie and pale. She had shoulder length red hair with black underneath. She had an hour glass figure but not such a skinny face. She had hazel eyes and her side of her lip pierced. She had a few tattoos herself. Sitting next to her was her boyfriend Brian. He was tall and dressed in a gothic fashion just like Joyce was. He had thick long brown hair and had brown eyes. He had a few tattoos and a few piercings. Jay and Eddie sat next to each other in a booth. They were brothers but hardly looked like each other. Eddie was as tall as Brian and a little on the chubby side, but it suited him. He had brown eyes with an eyebrow piercing. He always wore a red and black bandana, so you never saw his hair. He was in jean shorts, a black wife beater, and flip flops. His brother Jay was way different. Jay was a tiny bit shorter than Eddie, but he was very muscular. His natural hair color is dirty blonde, but he died it black before they started on their trip. He had the same eyes as Stephanie. He was in a black wife beater, black pants, and his boots.

Sitting next to Kris was Billy. He was the largest out of the group. He was a little taller than Kris and had tons of piercings. He had long brown hair that was shaved underneath. He wore glasses and had some facial hair on his chin. He wore a plain black shirt with jean shorts and a blue vest covered in black metal patches. Next to him was Mike. Mike was really skinny and had some muscular structure to him. He was one of the few in the group that had a normal boy hair cut. He had dark hair, blue eyes and always wore a hat. He was rocking just a normal shirt and jeans. Across from him was the shortest of the bunch Carlos. He was Puerto Rican and bald. He had dark eyes and was built. He too was in a normal outfit.

Across from Jay was Dylan. He was like Eddie, sort of on the chubby side but it suited him. He was as tall as Jay and was wearing a Killswitch Engage shirt with jeans. He had light hair and hazel eyes. He had a black hat on that was backwards. Sitting next to him was the newest face to the group. His name was Aiden and he was from England. He was a little taller than Jay and had a nice muscular structure. He had a very structured face and he had brown eyes. His hair was neck length, but it also had some layering to it. It was a dark brown, but not black. He had a nice tan going on. He was wearing a fitted Cradle of Filth shirt and some tight jeans, but not emo tight.

"What state are we in now?" Joyce asked just looking at the few bites she took out of her sandwich.

"How many times do we have to tell you?" Eddie said in a ticked off voice.

"Fuck you!" Brian said sticking up for Joyce. Kris rolled her eyes knowing that half the people here were fighting.

"Don't fucking talk to him like that!" Stephanie said coming to the defense of Eddie.

"Just tell them what state we are in." Kris said rubbing the side of her head.

"I'm pretty sure we are in New Mexico." A British voice broke up the fighting. Kris looked at the new comer.

"Thank you very much."

"No problem," He said with a small smile.

"Ugh why can't we just be in California!?!?" Stephanie said leaning back from the table stuffed.

"Hey you are one of the people who decided to do a cross-country trip." Billy said.

"If I knew you people were coming I would of said fuck it." She said back with a sarcastic smile.

"Why do you have to be such a bitch?" Joyce spoke up.

"Sorry it's in my blood." Stephanie said pointing to Kris who began to laugh. Kris and Stephanie were best friends, so you could basically call them sisters.

"Seriously guys, I really appreciate you coming with me." Kris said touching a pair of dog tags around her neck.

"Next time we fly." Stephanie said smiling. "But seriously, when will be in Cali?" Jay took out a map of roads of the US. He unfolded it and started to look at the roads.

"If we get off the interstate and take this road, then take this road here we should be there within a days' time." He said pointing to roads.

"Do you think that it's smart to get off the main road?" Billy asked.

"I'm tired of sitting in stupid traffic. If we get off the main road and take this one it will cut the hours down."

"Yeah, why not have a little adventure?" Dylan asked.

"How about we stick to the interstate, and not get ourselves killed in the desert?" Joyce asked in a snotty voice.

"Oh please, Kris is here. If anyone can save us from our horrible death it's her." Carlos butted into the conversation. Joyce rolled her eyes and sat back in her seat.

"An adventure sounds like a good idea for my first trip across the states." Aiden said finishing up his food.

"The Brit has decided. We get off the interstate and have a little fun!" Eddie said shoving food into his mouth.

"And when we get stranded in the desert all I'm going to say is I told you so." Joyce said getting up and throwing away her food.

"Well there are lizards we can cook up for food, plus you can drink urine for up to 3 days before it starts messing with you." Kris said with a wide smile.

"Well half of us already did that so I think we are good!" Dylan said. Joyce gave a disgusted look and walked outside. Everyone soon followed to have some ciggs. Kris leaned up against the truck and put sunglasses on.

"Hey I'm Aiden." Aiden said walking up to her and extending his hand. Kris shook his hand.

"Hi, I'm Kristi, but everyone calls me Kris."

"That's interesting."

"Yeah gotta love the nicknames my friends give you." She said smiling. "I'm guessing you don't smoke?"

"Oh no that's a terrible habit. Plus I didn't want to live here and go up to people and say 'Can I bum a fag?'"

"Yeah you would probably get shot if you said that in certain areas." They both started laughing. "So you're from England?"

"Yeah, I lived in Liverpool."

"Why the hell did you come here?" Aiden smiled at Kris's question.

"I wanted a new scene. England gets boring after awhile."

"Yeah, so do the 50 great states of the USA. You got major cities on the east coast, then you have nothing in the middle, and then you have LA."

"I thought I would give it a go." He looked down at the dog tags. "Army?" He pointed to the tags. Kris looked down.

"No, fuck the army. Navy, Seal to be exact."

"Why do you have more than two?"

"One set belonged to my friend Amanda. She didn't get a chance to come home." Kris started to play with her shirt.

"Oh I'm so sorry. Don't the tags usually go to the family?"

"Yeah but her husband said I can have them. So then I decided to take a trip to California because she always wanted to go. She told me that she wanted to throw her dog tags in the ocean when she came home from the war."

"So what's with the gang?" They looked at the small group seeing that they were fighting again.

"It started out being Stephanie and Jay. Then from there he invited Eddie and Dylan. It was all downhill from there."

"Must be nice to know that even if they hate each other they support you." Kris started laughing at him.

"There are probably 3 people who actually give a shit about this trip. The rest are just here for the ride. Eh whatever I'm here because you never leave a soldier behind." She took a sip of her soda.

"Hey Kris can I ride with you guys?" Billy butted into the conversation. Kris secretly rolled her eyes and faced Billy.

"You're going to have to ask Jay. It's his truck mate." Aiden said.

"I don't think I asked you 'mate'." Billy said in an agitated voice.

"Billy knock it off seriously. Go ask Jay it's up to him who drives with us." She said heading over to the small group of people. "Come on guys lets hit the road." She started to head back to the car to hear the last part of Billy's conversation with Aiden.

"Just stay away from her." He said before he turned to see Kris.

"Jay said no. Aiden you like Cradle?"

"What...Oh yeah."

"Cool sit in the back with me. I'm a huge Cradle fan." She said as she was getting into the truck's cab. Billy looked at Aiden and Aiden shrugged his shoulders. They all got into either the truck or the Jeep heading towards what they thought would be a great vacation.

* * *

One down...many to go....hope you liked it...review...leave me some love haha!!! uh this is ratied M for the language....so yeah...bye

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own anything...just the group of friends**

* * *

Chapter 2

"How you doing back there?" Stephanie asked Kris looking in the visor mirror. Kris looked away from the window and looked at her.

"I'm a little cramped but ok. How long ago did we get off the interstate?"

"Like 2 hours ago. I didn't think that this road was going to take this long." Jay said. "So do you like my boy?" Kris looked at Aiden who was passed out.

"He seems nice. I like his voice, he's British." She said smiling.

"You would like that." Jay said.

"We sort of invited him for you anyways." Stephanie said playing with her eyebrow ring.

"Why?"

"You need to get other shit on your mind. Your head is still in Iraq."

"Plus your sexy, he's sexy, so you two should be sexy together." Jay said smiling.

"Oh shut up Jay!" Stephanie said.

"Ok." Kris started laughing at the two.

"So how come you two got stuck in this car?" Joyce asked Eddie and Dylan.

"Well last time I checked, this is my car." Dylan said in a sarcastic tone.

"Alright listen assholes. I don't like the way you are talking to Joyce so knock it off." Brian said in an angry voice.

"Yeah to bad we don't have a single girl here, so you can go fuck a girl behind Joyce's back." Carlos said from the back of the Jeep.

"How about you go fuck yourself!" Joyce screamed out. Everyone began to scream at each other.

"All of you shut the fuck up. We are pulling into a gas station." Eddie screamed over the noise. Everyone started screaming at each other again as Dylan pulled in behind Jay's truck. They all got out of the cars.

"I'm sorry but I'm fucking switching cars. I can't deal with those fucking assholes." Joyce said walking towards the small group from the truck.

"Sorry we have no room." Stephanie said leaning up against the truck. Joyce turned to Jay.

"Jay come one! I can't take them right now!" Jay turned to Stephanie and she shook her head.

"Sorry no room." He walked over to the gas tanks.

"Whatever." She said walking back towards Brian. Aiden walked over with Kris. Kris stood next to Stephanie.

"I'm going to go inside and find some grub. Would you guys like anything?" Aiden said pointing towards the restaurant.

"What luck a British gentleman." Kris whispered to Stephanie.

"Only the best for you." Stephanie said pushing Kris forward.

"Yeah I'll help you. We got some big eaters with us." Kris said walking towards the building.

"Fine with me." Aiden smiled and followed her in. The building was small and white. It had dirt everywhere and it looked like it was run down. They walked into the door and noticed that everything was on but no one was around.

"Hello?!" Kris yelled over the counter. She didn't hear anything so she went behind the counter to the back. "Hey we are getting gas and some food." No one answered her. She headed more into the back and saw a table. There was a purse on the table and she saw jewelry in it. Kris walked up to the purse and quietly went through it. "This person must really like jewelry." She started to take her hand out when she noticed blood on it. She closed her eyes for a few seconds and opened them again. Her hand was covered in blood. "What the fuck!"

"Hey Kris…"

"Shit!" Kris jumped around and saw Aiden standing in the door way. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She quickly put her hand behind her back.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's cool. I've been like that ever since I got back."

"Oh well there's a sign saying that the person will be back soon. Jay said just take what we want and let's go."

"Ok yeah, I'll be out in a minute. Something dropped off the table, and I should find it."

"Sure, are you ok?"

"Yeah, oh I'm fine. I shouldn't take long." She said smiling. Aiden just looked at her.

"Alright, I'll see you outside then." Kris smiled and watched as he walked away. She turned back to the table.

"Shit, fuck, shit!" She said as she quickly looked around. She spotted a small sink and ran to it. She quickly turned the sink handle and watched the water pour out of the faucet. She stuck her hand under the water and wiped away the blood. When clear water started to go down the drain, she turned the sink off and headed outside.

"Ok, so we are taking the first left off this road. We should be in Cali…" Dylan was saying as he looked at the map.

"Hey guys I think we should head back to the interstate." Kris said wiping her face and then her hands on her pants.

"What?! You wanted to come this way?" Carlos said.

"I know, but I think Joyce is right on this one. If something does happen it can be days that anyone finds us." Aiden looked at her confused. He noticed that she was talking fast and sort of frightened.

"Kris that would put us behind, it's going to take up to 2 hours to go back." Jay said.

"Jay please, I'm really sorry but some…" She took a deep breath. "Please the interstate would be so much safer."

"You have got to be fucking shitting me! Joyce kept saying that we should fucking stay on the interstate, and now that Ms. Princess doesn't want to take this route we should change our course!" Brian yelled at Kris.

"Oi, mate there's no reason to yell at her!" Aiden stepped in between Kris and Brian. "Personally, if she isn't feeling like this is a good idea I think we should head back." Billy came up to the side of Brian and pushed Aiden.

"And who the hell are you to tell us what to do?" Aiden pushed him back.

"Don't bloody focking touch me."

"Look at this fuck thinking he can just push people around." Brian said taking a step towards Aiden. Kris pushed Aiden out of the way and was face to face with Brian.

"Let's go tough guy do something. Just remember I'm trained to kill." Kris just stared at him. Brian looked at Joyce and then backed away. Kris turned to Jay. "Look, it's probably a lot smarter if we go back to the interstate. Seeing that we are two hours away from it, I'm leaving it up to you on what we should do." Jay looked at her and then at everyone else.

"Ok let's vote. Who wants to go back to the interstate?" Kris, Joyce, Aiden, Billy, and Mike all raised their hands. Kris brought her hands to her head and ran them threw her hair. She turned away from the group.

"Fuck." She said in a whisper.

"Ok, so we keep going this way." Jay said folding up the map and getting into the truck.

"Fuck that, I'm driving with you fuckers." Eddie said jumping into the cab of the truck. Kris turned to face everyone and shook her head. She got back in the truck and Stephanie and Aiden soon followed. Within seconds both cars were on the road again. The traveled down the road for about 15 minutes and they made their first left on to a dirt road. Kris kept looking out the window.

'Come on Kris. Nothing is going to happen out here. This is home, not Iraq.' She calmed herself down and relaxed her body. She rested her head on the seat and was about to dose off when Jay lost control over the truck.

"What the fuck?!" The truck started to swerve when a huge rock came into view. "FUCKING HOLD ON!!" He yelled out when they slammed into the rock. Everyone flew forward and then fell back into their seats. Stephanie banged her head up against her window cracking the glass a little bit.

"Fuck dude! I try to get away from fucking drama and you crash the truck!" Eddie yelled at his brother. Jay turned to face everyone. His eyes got wide when he looked out the back window.

"Oh fuck." Was all he said when the Jeep turned sideways and crashed into the back of the truck. Once again everyone was jerked forward and then back into their seats with a heavy force. When everything was still, Kris and Stephanie opened their doors. They got out with a struggle and fell to their knees when they hit the ground. Aiden soon followed but stood on his feet. He walked towards Kris.

"Are you alright?" Kris looked up at him.

"Yeah, I just got knocked around a little." He grabbed her arm and placed his other arm around her waist. He slowly picked her up and placed her on her feet. "Thank you."

"Are you sure you're ok?" She nodded and quickly went to Stephanie. She helped her up to her feet.

"I hit my head pretty hard. Can you check to see if I'm bleeding?" Stephanie said moving some hair. Kris hesitated at first but then saw some blood.

"Yeah I got some bandages in my bag." She headed to the back of the truck. She quickly wiped at her face and wiped her hands on her pants. The people that were in the Jeep, started to slowly get out. Kris found her bag and quickly took out some peroxide and a bandage. She walked over to Stephanie and started to clean the blood off. She soon put the bandage on her head.

"It wasn't that huge of a wound, so in a few hours I think you'll be fine."

"Thanks Kris." Stephanie said with a smile.

"Kris, I think there's something wrong with Mike! He isn't moving and there is blood everywhere!" Joyce screamed out. Kris ran over to the Jeep and noticed that Mike was on the side of impact.

"Fuck." She jumped into the car and started to move towards Mike. "Hey Mike are you ok?" He just stayed in his position and wouldn't talk. Kris moved more into the car and put her fingers on his neck. She couldn't feel a pulse. She slowly moved back out of the car.

"Where is he? Is he ok?" Joyce said walking up to her. Everyone stood around them. Kris looked up and shook her head.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?!" Joyce screamed out.

"What the fuck do you think it means?" Stephanie said walking up to Kris and hugging her. Joyce looked at Kris.

"Are you serious? Well come on Ms. Navy Seal who can save us all from our deaths. He trusted you to save him!" Joyce yelled at her.

"Shut up." Kris whispered.

"Not only did you sit and watch Amanda die, but you allowed her husband to die!" Kris quickly turned and decked Joyce in the face. Joyce fell to the ground. She slowly went to her side and felt her face. Blood was falling from her nose. Kris wiped at her face and then wiped her hands.

"You fucking bitch!" Brian pushed Kris.

"Oi, knock it off!" Aiden screamed out going towards them.

"Leave her the fuck alone you fucking vampire!" Jay yelled out following Aiden.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" Brian pushed Kris again a little harder. She tripped over a rock and fell to the ground.

"Oi, mate!" Aiden grabbed Brian's shoulder and swung him around. When Brian faced Aiden, Aiden decked him in the face. "You don't focking touch a woman like that you bloody arsehole." Brian fell to the ground.

"Oh man all we are missing is popcorn!" Eddie said to Dylan.

"Let's go! In one corner we can get a catfight and in the other corner we got the Brit fighting the Vampire!" Dylan said holding an invisible microphone to his mouth.

"100 bucks on Kris and Aiden." Carlos said handing money out.

"Why the fuck did I come one this stupid fucking trip?" Brian said getting up from the ground but Jay decked him in the face. He fell back down with a thud.

"That's because you think you're tough shit." He walked over to Stephanie. "He didn't touch you did he?"

"Ha-ha no Jay." She said laughing. "Don't worry; I would have punched him if he did." Aiden helped Kris stand up.

"You alright?"

"You're asking me that a lot today." She said smiling. He started to chuckle.

"Well it's been a rough day."

"Yeah it has. I'm fine thank you." She said wiping her hands on her pants.

"So what the hell do we do about Mike?" Carlos asked. Everyone looked around.

"We burn the Jeep." Billy spoke up. Everyone looked at him. "He always wanted to be cremated. We push the jeep to a place where we won't get hurt and light it on fire."

"Ok, everyone get your shit out of my car." Dylan said walking towards the Jeep. Everyone who was in the Jeep took their bags out of the car. Then they started to push the car more down the dirt road. When they were far away from the truck area, they started to take the tires off. The girls rolled them back towards the 'camp'. Billy lit his lighter and placed in on one of the seats of the car.

"See ya Bud." He shut the door and watched the seat with Mike on it catch fire. The guys headed back to where the girls were.

* * *

Tell me what you think :-)


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own anything...just the group of friends.**

* * *

Chapter 3

"I still can't believe all 8 tires popped. How does that happen?" Jay started to say as he started to take the tires off of his truck.

"At least we still have a use for them." Aiden said pointing to the girls. They had the tires sitting in a circle and then a fire pit in the middle.

"Well look at them go." Jay smiled. Him and Aiden finished taking the wheels off of his truck and filled in the spaces between the other tires. "So now what do we do?" Jay said sitting on one of the tires.

"Well it will take forever to get back to that store." Kris said before they heard an explosion. They all looked to see a cloud of smoke head into the air. "Does anybody have service?" She said looking at her cell phone. Everyone looked at theirs and they all shook their heads.

"Why don't we just set up the tents and we will figure something out in the morning? The sun is going down and I'm starting to get hungry." Stephanie said poking the small fire.

"Sounds like a plan. Ladies can cook the dinner and the men can put the tents up." Jay said standing up and headed towards the truck. Kris followed and grabbed the cooler of food. She brought it back to the fire. Within an hour the tents were set up and the group sat around the fire eating.

"Ok, so it's Jay and Aiden in one tent; Kris and I in another tent; Eddie and Dylan in another one; Joyce and Brian in a tent; and Billy and Carlos in a tent." Stephanie said to everyone.

"Why the hell do I get stuck with Billy?" Carlos said.

"What did I ever do to you man?"

"I'm afraid you're going to roll over me when I'm asleep." Carlos said laughing. Everyone started cracking up besides Billy.

"That's not funny." He said under his breath.

"Ok anyways, no one travels alone got it?" Kris said in a serious voice.

"Why the hell not?" Eddie said taking a bite out of some steak.

"Because if you were to go off on your own and get hurt, there's no way for you to contact us."

"We can scream." Dylan said.

"You can, but who says we'll be listening?" Dylan pointed to Kris with a chicken leg.

"Touché." Kris smiled at him and she took a sip of water.

"See guys we are in the desert, and sometimes the sun and all the heat that's out here isn't very nice. This bitch likes to play tricks on you."

"Wow did you go all the way to Iraq to figure that out?" Joyce asked.

"Would you like to get punched again?" Stephanie asked.

"No."

"Then shut the fuck up." Stephanie said and Joyce rolled her eyes.

"No Joyce I didn't go to Iraq to play school. I went to Iraq to serve my country because terrorist killed millions of innocent people in 3 states. I went to Iraq to do a duty for those people to make sure people like you stay safe. What have you done for your country?" Kris asked looking at her. Joyce just sat there. "Oh that's right, nothing. All you do is complain about your life and how much you're depressed. Look at your boyfriend, that's why you're depressed." Kris placed her plate on the ground and walked away. She climbed up a small little hill and sat down. Stephanie followed her and sat next to her.

"You know that I blame myself for what happened over there?"

"Kris you can't do that. You didn't know that it was going to happen."

"We should have stayed behind that truck. I should have told her I wasn't ready."

"Listen what happened, happened. You have got to move on from it. I understand you lost a friend, we all did. Amanda was a great person, didn't marry smart, but still a great person." Kris laughed at her joke. "You got Jay, Eddie, Dylan, Carlos and I. We came on this trip for you, plus you have a sexy British gentleman here who can't stop talking about you." Stephanie said raising her head with pride.

"I've only known him for a day Steph."

"Yeah well, sometimes that's all it takes. Now come on we have Jack and Jaeger and the Kris I know never turns that shit down." Kris smiled and they both headed back down to the group where a party had already started. They all sat around the campfire drinking alcohol. Carlos was the first to fall asleep. They started to play drinking games to pass the time.

"Alright, I'm off to bed." Eddie said getting up and heading towards the tent.

"I'm coming with you honey. I swear no homo guys!" Dylan said in a girly voice and followed Eddie into their tent. The remaining besides Stephanie laughed. Kris got up and stretched.

"I have got to use the bathroom." She looked at Stephanie to see her sleeping. "So who would be a doll and come with me?" Jay looked at Aiden and jerked his head towards Kris.

"I'll go." Aiden said standing up from his seat. Kris smiled and started to head to a secluded area. Billy jumped up, or what he thought was jumping, and ran to them.

"Kris maybe someone who you trust a little more should go with you." Kris looked at him and then looked at Aiden. She looked back at Billy.

"You are so right Billy. What was I thinking, thank you so much for telling me that." Billy smiled and shrugged towards Aiden. "Come on Aiden before I piss my pants." Kris started walking again. Jay started laughing. Billy looked at him and then looked at Aiden. He was wearing a proud smirk and followed Kris. When they were gone, Steph and Jay jumped up and ran to their tents. Jay put all his stuff into Steph's tent and placed Kris's bag outside of it. Jay ran over to where Aiden was standing.

"Hey I'm gonna stay with Steph tonight is that cool?" He said to Aiden. Aiden went to say something but Jay cut him off. "Awesome man thanks so much." He ran off back towards the tent. He literally jumped onto the air mattress next to Stephanie.

"Are we good?" She said looking at him.

"Of course." Jay said with a wide smile. Stephanie smiled and they started their fun night. Kris came out from behind the rock.

"Ok I think its nap time." She said starting to walk back towards camp.

"There might be a slight change in the rooming." Aiden said following her. They came to a stop in front of what used to be her tent.

"Thrown out of my own home by my two besties. What is this shit?" She said picking her bag up. She started to head towards the truck.

"Well I've got room in my tent if you want to bunk up." Aiden said following her. Kris turned to him and looked confused. "Bunk up back home that means…"

"Yeah I know what it means ha-ha. I just haven't heard it in a long time." She said walking back to the tent. Aiden smiled and followed her.

"Alright guys I'm going to bed I'll see you tomorrow." Billy said getting up from the fire.

"Yeah night man." Brian said watching him get into the tent. "Hey you wanna have some fun?" Brian asked Joyce.

"What do you mean by fun?" She said before giving him a quick kiss.

"The same thing your thinking." They both got up and Brian pulled her towards some distant hills.

Kris sat on the floor of the tent while Aiden was on his air mattress.

"You take the bed and I'll lay on the ground." Aiden said moving himself off the bed. Kris waved her hand in front of him.

"No that's not fair at all. I'm doing this to make them feel bad."

"I'm not allowing you to sleep on the ground."

"I'm not allowing you to give up your bed." She said mimicking him. He smiled at her.

"The bed is big enough we can share." Aiden said showing the bed off like a sales person. Kris looked at him and smiled.

"I guess that can work. I'm gonna go get changed." She said grabbing clothes and she started to head out of the tent.

"I'll get out." He grabbed some clothes and got out of the tent. He noticed that no one was sitting by the fire. He quickly got changed and put the fire out and headed back to the tent.

"Ok you can come back in." Kris said unzipping the tent. Aiden went in and zip the tent up. "What side do you want?" Kris asked. Aiden turned to her.

"It doesn't really matter to me." He looked at Kris.

"Pick a side ha-ha."

"Fine, I'll sleep near the tent wall." He said jumping on the mattress. Kris climbed onto the mattress and noticed it wasn't big.

"You are such a liar."

"I wasn't allowing you to sleep on the ground. Now that you're here, you're staying." Aiden said smiling. He put his head down on the pillow. Kris rolled her eyes and realized she didn't have a pillow.

"Those fuckers have my camping shit still." Kris said. She just sat there until she figured out why this was happening. "Those assholes." She said smiling.

"You can use my pillow if you want."Aiden said handing her his pillow.

"No I'm just going to use you. I don't even have a blanket." She said laying her head on his chest. She grabbed the blanket and covered them in it. She cuddled up next to him.

"Well I'm not complaining." He said smiling. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"It might be a little personal so if you don't want to answer I understand. I've noticed that you wipe your face and hands when nothing is wrong with them. How come?" They sat in silence for a little bit. "Alright to personal."

"I held Amanda when she died. There was blood everywhere including my hands. All I did was sit there and look at my hands when an Al Qaeda soldier lifted his gun to my head. Everything just slowed down as I watched his trigger finger. The next thing I heard was a gunshot. I looked at the soldier and saw him fall to the ground. Another soldier in my squad had shot him from behind. I wiped my hands off and touched my face to feel blood all over it. I guess when I do it now; it's my way of trying to forget it."

"It wasn't easy over there was it?"

"No killing people that I didn't even know if they deserved to die. They just could have been at the wrong place at the wrong time."

"So you're a very dangerous lady aren't ya?" Aiden said trying to change the subject. Kris started laughing.

"I know how to use a gun and I know how to kill somebody."

"I guess I've got to watch myself then." He said smiling.

"Your fine, don't worry. Brian or Billy would be dead way before you would." They both started laughing.

"Don't you think we should have stayed at camp?" Joyce said being pulled by Brian.

"Why so they can all get pissed at us? I don't think so. I rather be totally alone." He said swinging her around and she sat on a rock. She smiled as Brian started to kiss her. He started to climb on top of her while she lowered herself on the boulder. He started to untie her corset when she started to unbuckle his pants. He quickly moved away from her lips down to her neck and she let a soft moan. She opened her eyes and started screaming. Brian stood up and felt something sharp go through him. He looked down to see what looked like an end of an ax sticking out of his stomach. Blood sprayed out from the wound.

"Oh my fucking God!" Joyce screamed out. Brian looked at her and saw that she was trying to wipe his blood off of her. He heard somebody laughing and he turned his head. He stared into the eyes of a monster. The guy was way taller than him but his face was distorted. Over his right eye was a red boil that was pussing. His right eye was way lower than the left and he didn't have much teeth. His head was misshapen and his skin was scaly. He had a slight hump to his back and he was dressed in all black. The creature raised the ax up off the ground and threw Brian into a rock. Brian's head banged up against the rock and blood started to pour out.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Joyce screamed out. She quickly got up from the rock and started to run away. Another man ran and tackled her to the ground. She tried to fight him but he soon punched her. Joyce's face jerked to the left and she was motionless. In a daze she looked up at the man on top of her. He was shorter than the other man and he too had a distorted face. He looked like his skin was burned by something giving him a lizard look. Skin was peeling off of his nose showing some exposure to bone. His upper lip was deformed. In the middle on the top lip, there was no skin, and his gum was showing with burnt skin. That to was pussing and weird things fell from it.

"WOOOOOOOO!" He screamed out like a wolf. Joyce began to get full conscious back when she began to fight the guy again.

"Get the fuck off of me!" She screamed out. She kept moving her legs around as he touched her. She soon brought her knee up and hit him in the groin.

"You stupid bitch!" He said falling off of her. She quickly got up and started to run. The bigger guy followed her. She tripped over her feet and fell to the ground. The big guy grabbed her by the ankle and started to pull her back. She used her free leg and started to kick the leg of her capture. Each kick got harder until she heard a snap.

"AHH!" The guy yelled out. Joyce lifted her head off the ground to notice the guy's leg was bent the wrong way. Bone was tearing through his skin and made a hole in his pants. She jumped up and began to run. The big guy started to chase her again.

"No, let her go. We will get that bitch later. Take care of him now!" The smaller one said as the other guy stopped and looked at Brian. He was sitting up against a boulder blood covered his body. The big guy picked up his ax and stood in front of Brian. Brian slowly looked up at him coughing up blood. The guy swung the ax and hit bone. Brian slid to the ground with a huge bloody ax sticking out of his head.

* * *

Review please :-)

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own anything...just the group of friends.**

* * *

Chapter 4

Joyce didn't stop running. Tears were falling out of her eyes. She was stilled covered in Brian's blood.

"HELP ME!! SOMEBODY HELP ME!!" She kept screaming as she jumped off little cliffs. She didn't know where she was going because it was so dark out. She just kept running in the direction that she thought was back towards the camp. "Where the fuck is the fire?!" She said choking on some spit. She tripped over her feet and feel down a side of a hill. Her body tumbled down the hill hitting the bottom with a thud.

"OH FUCK!" She cried out not moving.

"I'm gonna getcha!" She heard a voice from nowhere particular. She began to look around but she couldn't see anything.

"Please leave me alone!" She started to cry harder than she was before. She looked forward and saw her tent in a clearing. She slowly pushed herself off the ground and started to move as quickly as she could. "FUCK!" She said falling back down to the ground holding her ankle. She started to dig her fingers into the dirt and started to pull herself towards the campsite.

"Gotta move faster than that lil' darling!" She heard the voice again. She quickly looked around and didn't see anyone. She pushed herself off the ground and started to hop towards the campsite.

"HELP ME!!" She screamed out and she passed her tent and fell onto a wheel. "HELP!!"

Kris slowly opened her eyes to what she thought was somebody screaming. She looked next to her seeing Aiden. They were asleep in the same position.

"HELP!!" She heard the scream again. Aiden opened his eyes and looked at Kris.

"Are you hearing the screaming to?"

"Yeah, I thought I was going crazy." They got up and got out of the tent. They headed towards the fire pit to see Billy hugging Joyce. He had started the fire again. Carlos, Eddie, and Dylan headed out of their tents.

"Did you guys here that screaming?" Dylan said sitting on the tire.

"It was me you asshole!" Joyce yelled at him with tears running down her face. Kris saw blood all over her. She wiped at her face and then wiped her hands on her shorts.

"This fucking better be good!" Stephanie stormed out of her tent. Jay soon followed hunching over to put shorts on.

"Joyce where is Brian?" Kris asked her. Joyce began hysterically crying again.

"He's fucking dead!" She screamed out to them.

"Are you serious?! They are probably trying to get back at everyone. He isn't dead you ass." Stephanie said. "Come you fucker!! We all know you're kidding around!! You can come out now!!" No one heard anything.

"There's something out in the hills!!" Joyce screamed. Everyone looked at her. "We just wanted to get away from everyone. Then these fucking creatures killed Brian!!"

"Creatures, you expect us to believe that? He probably fell off a cliff." Jay said. They heard feet rustling. They all looked around.

"We're gonna getcha!" They heard voices say.

"NO! NO! NO!" Joyce screamed out grabbing onto Billy.

"What the fuck is going on?" Carlos asked. They heard the voices again. They all looked around but they couldn't see anything besides the tents.

"They killed Brian!!" They all looked at Joyce. "They are coming for me please help me!" She started crying again.

"Well if they want her, then why don't we just give her to them?" Stephanie asked. Everyone looked at her.

"Are you fucking serious?" Billy said standing up. Joyce just sat on the tire. "You want us to pretty much kill her!"

"Uh yeah!" Stephanie said.

"They will just come after you next!" Everyone started to yell and scream at each other.

"STOP IT!!" Aiden yelled out. Everyone looked at him. "All you're doing is fighting with each other when all we need to do is figure out a plan."

"He's right. I'll go out and look for Brian." Kris said starting to head back to the tent.

"There is no way you're going alone." Aiden said. Kris looked at him and then the group.

"Jay come here." She started to head towards the tent. Aiden and Jay followed her. She grabbed her bag from the tent. She pulled out a M11 Sig Sauer P-228 and pushed in the clip.

"Whoa, Kris you don't actually believe her do you?" Jay said turning the corner to face the tent. Kris put a second clip into another gun. She handed it to Jay.

"It's better to be on the safe side." She threw her bag back into the tent and stood up. She placed her gun in a gun loop on her pants. They headed back towards the group.

"Alright I'll be back in a few. Joyce where were you two at?" Kris asked. Joyce turned her body and pointed. Kris started to head that way and Aiden followed.

"Shouldn't someone else go?" Billy asked heading towards the two walking away.

"Billy, I think we will be fine. Plus if you came and there is something out there, we don't need your slow ass out there." Kris said as she started to head back towards the hills. Aiden laughed and then followed her.

"What did she give you?" Eddie asked his brother. Jay held out the small gun. "Oh well, she came prepared." They all sat around the fire and waited for the other two to come back.

"How did they bloody see anything?" Aiden said as he tripped over and rock.

"They probably used their cell phones." Kris said climbing up a steep hill. Aiden followed right behind her.

"So Mike was Amanda's husband?"

"Yeah, couldn't you tell? He hadn't talked at all the entire trip."

"I just thought he didn't feel like talking."

"Nah, he usually talks all the time. I just can't believe that happened today. Something isn't right about this." Kris said sticking her arm out and feeling a boulder.

"Yeah, it is weird that all 4 tires of the truck popped at once."

"Plus the j…" Kris started to say when she tripped on a rock and fell flat on her face in something.

"Shit, Kris are you alright?!" Aiden said as he ran to her. Kris placed her hands on the ground. She pushed herself off the ground and turned to Aiden.

"Please tell me you see what I see," She said as she held out her hands. He looked at her and then took his cell phone out. He turned the camera light on and noticed blood on her hands and face.

"Oh shit, who's is it?!" Kris said as she quickly started to wipe at her face. Aiden moved passed Kris and noticed a blood trail. He grabbed Kris's arm and they started to follow the trail. They passed a huge boulder and noticed something on the ground. Kris took out her gun out while cocking it. She pointed to the shadow. Aiden slowly lifted his cell phone light up to the mass.

"Oh shit!" He quickly took the light away and covered his mouth.

"Was that…Bri…"Kris was trying to say.

"I don't know," Aiden said. They moved closer to the body. Aiden raised his cell phone again. Brian's body was sat up against a boulder. He was drenched in blood. From his neck to his stomach was a huge gash. His intestines were hanging out sitting in a pool of blood on his lap. Kris got closer; making sure her hand was over her mouth. She leaned in noticing something strange.

"Aiden, he doesn't have any organs," she looked at Aiden. Aiden moved next to her.

"What do you mean?"

"What do you think?! There are only intestines! There isn't anything else!"

"You're talking about through all that muscle there's nothing?"

"The ribcage is ripped apart."

"What would do something like this?" Aiden looked at the corpse. Brian's hair was drenched in blood because of the gash where the ax entered into his skull. His eyes were still open staring at them. Kris noticed another trail of blood. She started to follow it using her cell phone as a light. She climbed down some rocks and turned to a little cove.

Aiden lightly pushed Brian's eyelids down. He stood up and looked around.

"Kris?" He called out. "Where did she go?" He asked himself before heading away from Brian.

Kris lifted her cell phone up and noticed somebody hunched over. She noticed that he was sitting in a pool of blood.

"Hello, are you ok?" She asked pointing the gun up at the body. The man quickly turned to face her. He was in all black. He had long hair and a strange face. He only had slits on his face for a nose and his eyes were pushed in. Blood and saliva was falling from his mouth. She noticed some sort of meat in his hand. He slowly moved towards Kris. He dropped the piece of meat and licked his lips hungrily. Kris started to back away.

"Stay there!" Kris hollered out raising her gun a little. The man stopped and smiled. He showed of jagged teeth with a tint of disturbing yellow.

"Yeah, WHOOOOOOOO!!" He screamed out and moved faster towards her. Kris quickly started to back up until someone grabbed her from behind. She quickly elbowed them in the stomach and flipped them over her shoulder. He landed on the ground with a heavy thud. She pointed her gun at the guy with a screwed up lip. The other guy tackled her to the ground. Her gun flew out of her hands.

"Yum, Yum, Yum!" The guy on top of her screamed out. He started to grab at her clothes.

"Get the fuck off of me!" She screamed out as she fought with him. He back handed her across the face. Kris's face jerked to the right. Her vision went into a daze as she felt somebody holding her legs down as somebody else was trying to rip her clothes off. Her eyes kept rolling to the back of her head as she tried to move. She heard a piercing bang and one of the creatures fell to her side.

"Piss off you focking freaks!" She heard Aiden's voice.

"You piece of shit!" She heard a deformed redneck voice yell out. She balled up her hand into a fist and quickly punched in between the guy's legs.

"Fuck!" He screamed out as he fell to his knees. Kris pushed herself off of the ground and started to quickly move towards Aiden. He was moving towards her. He was about to grab her until the guy he shot grabbed at her ankle. He yanked her leg and she fell to the ground. Kris flipped herself over to lie on her back. With her free leg she kicked the guy in the face. He let go of her and grabbed at his face. Aiden raised the gun again and shot. The bullet went straight through the guys head. He fell to his knees and then forward. The other guy recuperated and started to head for Kris. She quickly crawled backwards until she felt legs behind her. She looked up to see Aiden. Aiden quickly cocked the gun and pointed it at the other guy. The creature stopped and looked up at Aiden. He smiled.

"He-he you're all dead!" He screamed out. As Aiden pushed down on the trigger, the man quickly got away. Kris grabbed at Aiden's leg. He put the gun between his belt and pants. He helped her up.

"Are you ok?" Aiden asked her. She looked at him. She nodded her head.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." She turned her head towards the dead body. "Did you see what he was eating?"

"No," Aiden said. Kris let go of him and headed to where the creature once stood. She bent down and picked up what he was eating.

"FUCK!" She screamed out as she dropped the object. Aiden ran to her as he noticed she was wiping her hands on her pants.

"What's wrong?"

"He was ea…eating an organ!" Aiden bent down and looked at it. They heard feet moving around them.

"Come on, we should get back to the others." Aiden said. Kris nodded and grabbed onto his arm and they started to run out of the hills.

"Shouldn't they be back by now?" Billy asked.

"Billy if you ask that question one more time, I'm going to put a bullet in your head." Jay said pointing the small hand gun towards Billy.

"Dude are you fucking serious?" Billy said standing up and moving towards Jay.

"Does it look like I'm serious?" Jay said tilting his head. Billy moved towards the gun, placing his forehead on the barrel.

"Then fucking do it!" Billy said. Jay started to push down onto the trigger.

"STOP IT!" Joyce stood up tears still rolling down her face. Everyone looked at her. She fell to her knees crying. Billy looked at Jay who was still holding the gun at his head. Billy walked away and went and moved Joyce over toward the fire. They started to hear the rustling of feet. "NO!" Joyce screamed out. She grabbed onto Billy like she was about to lose her life.

"Get behind me!" Jay said as Stephanie did what he said. The small group moved closer around the fire. Jay tried to follow the noises, but not being able to see much wasn't helping. The movement got louder and closer. Jay locked onto the loudest motion and pointed the gun towards it. He was about to shoot until Aiden and Kris came out of the hill.

"Oh shit!" Kris yelled out ducking to the ground dragging Aiden with her. Jay jumped and ended up shooting the gun.

"Fuck! Dude what are you doing?!" Stephanie said hitting him in the back.

"You guys couldn't have said something before you popped out of nowhere?!?!" Jay yelled at them.

"Sorry we didn't know you were so attentive." Aiden said standing up. He helped Kris up off the ground.

"We gotta get out of here." She started to walk towards her tent.

"Why what happened?" Stephanie and Jay followed her.

"Where's Brian?" Eddie asked. Kris pulled out her bag and opened it up. She pulled out a Colt M4A1 Carbine and pushed the clip in.

"Kris where the hell did you get that?" Jay asked.

"Life, Liberty, and the Pursuit of all who threaten it. My firearm is my friend. It will not leave my side."

"Why do we need it?" Kris pulled out another Colt M4A1 Carbine and pushed the clip in.

"Kris?!" Stephanie yelled. Kris looked at her. "What's out there?"

* * *

You know what to do


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own anything...just the group of friends.**

* * *

Chapter 5

"Everyone has to group up and no one goes off on their own." Kris said.

"What are we going to do?" Eddie asked.

"I'll go back to the store and see if anyone is there." Aiden said.

"I think there was a phone there to. I'll go with you." Kris said standing up. The sun was beginning to rise. "Either Jay or Eddie, head the opposite direction and try to find a road or something to get us out of here."

"I'll go with Jay." Stephanie said.

"What are the rest of us going to do?" Dylan asked.

"Just wait till we get back with news."

"Wait while you 4 are off finding somewhere safe, we are supposed to just sit here and wait?" Billy asked.

"Billy it's not the time to protest." Eddie said.

"Are you shiting me?! There is something out there trying to kill us and we are just going to sit here and let it happen!"

"It's smarter to do this. Joyce is in no shape to move right now." Kris pointed out.

"You ready?" Aiden asked her. Kris picked up her gun and nodded.

"Be careful," Kris said to Stephanie.

"Yeah you to." The two groups left the main group in opposite directions.

"Can I tell you something?" Kris asked Aiden. An hour had passed since they left the campsite.

"Sure."

"Last time we were at the store I found something."

"What did you find?"

"I found a purse with jewelry in it."

"I don't think that there's anything wrong with that." He said smiling.

"Well there's more to the story. When I took my hand out of the bag it was covered in blood." Aiden stopped walking. Kris stopped and looked at him.

"Why didn't you say anything to anyone?"

"I...I tried to say something but I didn't want to freak anyone out." She brought her hands to her face. "All of this is my fault. They lost their lives because of me." She started to shake. Aiden move towards her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"Nothing is your fault. Even if you said something we could never had known that this was going to happen. Do you really think that Jay would have turned around for a little of blood?" Kris slowly shook her head. "Alright it's nobody's fault. Brian should have listened to us. His death is his own fault."

"What about Mike and Amanda?" Aiden looked at her.

"You couldn't help what happened to Amanda. You did what you were supposed to do. If anything you kept her alive for a few more minutes so she could have a last word. Mike is in a happier place where ever that may be. Now come on love, we gotta find a way out of here." He kissed the top of her head. Kris smiled and continued to walk.

Within a couple of hours they made it back to the gas station. They walked into the store and attacked the water bottles.

"I have never been so thirsty in my life." Aiden said before chugging another bottle.

"Welcome to the desert." They walked back outside. Kris looked around to see an outhouse. "Fuck I really have to go to the bathroom."

"I'll wait outside for you." They walked to the bathroom. Sitting outside was a half drunken bottle of Jack Daniels. Kris picked it up and sniffed it. She made a disgusting face.

"Oh that's such a waste." Aiden laughed at her. She put the bottle back down on the ground. She noticed something that looked like bones. "What is that?" Aiden looked down and noticed the bones. He opened the bathroom door to see a horrific sight. Laying there was a rotten corpse. Parts of the rib cage were showing and you could see the skin tearing to show muscle. In several places there were maggots eating away at flesh and blood. The intestines hung over something that looked like a belt. The head looked like it was blown by a very powerful gun. The smell coming from the body smelled like rotten raw meat that sat out in the sun for days.

"Focking Christ!" Aiden yelled out slamming the door shut.

"What the fuck was that?" Kris said holding her hand to her face to get rid of the smell.

"It's somebody." Aiden bent down and started coughing like he was about to gag. Kris stood there looking at the stall. She then turned and faced the store.

"Aiden what if that guy was the store owner?" Aiden looked at her.

"But that person has been dead for years." They both looked at each other before they started running towards the store. "I'll check the back for a phone." They busted through the door. Kris ran to the main pain phone while Aiden ran into the back. Kris put the receiver to her ear and hit the hook switch a couple of times.

"FUCK!!" She slammed the phone down a couple of times. She leaned up against the wall and slide down it.

"Kris you've got to see this." Aiden called out. She took a large breath and headed into the back.

"The phone is fuck…" She started to say before looking at the walls. All over the walls were reports about the bomb testing in 1945 and the families moving into the hills. There were other news clippings about families that had gone missing. The last place where they were seen was by the same place where they were. "What the fuck is this?" She got closer to the wall. Aiden looked around and found a map. He ripped it open and found out where they were.

"When we pulled onto that road was there a name?" Aiden asked. Kris looked away from the wall at Aiden.

"No there was nothing." She went back to the wall.

"What do you think is going to happen to us?" Stephanie said walking behind Jay.

"We are getting out of here believe me." Jay said. "Fuck dude we have been out for hours."

"Yeah and we aren't getting out of here anytime soon."

"What are you talking about?" Stephanie pointed forward. Jay followed her finger and noticed open desert.

"What the fuck!?" As far as the eye could see there was nothing but craters. "Where the hell is the road!?"

"This is fucking ridiculous!" Billy yelled out.

"Would you shut the fuck up dude? We can't do anything until everyone gets back." Eddie said.

"No I'm not going to deal with it. Those assholes probably found some place to hide themselves and they are leaving us to die." Billy started to escalate his voice.

"Why the hell would they leave us?" Dylan asked.

"Especially Dylan, Eddie, and myself? They love us." Carlos said with a cocky smile.

"Fuck you!" Billy jumped from Joyce's side to attack Carlos. Carlos went to go after him but Eddie and Dylan jumped in between. After a few minutes of trying to hit each other, they separated.

"Knock it off! No one needs this right now. Plus I really don't think that Kris would have given us a gun if she wasn't coming back." Eddie said. Billy ran his fingers through his hair with frustration.

"Well I'm not fucking sitting here waiting!" He walked off into the hills.

"Billy! Get back her you fat fuck!" Eddie said starting to follow him.

"Let him go dude. Maybe they'll take him as a sacrifice and leave us alone." Carlos said sitting down. Eddie stared off into the hills, but then decided to stay with the group.

"Stupid dipshits. I hope they all die." Billy said climbing to the top of a hill. He couldn't see anything other than rocks and sand. "There has to be a way out of here." Billy continued to walk to nowhere.

""We should go and find him." Eddie said.

"Do you really think that he would be saying the same shit if you were out there?" Carlos said before drinking some water.

"We aren't him and Kris wanted us to stay together!"

"Mother fucker it's hot as hell out here and I'm in no mood." Carlos got up into Eddie's face.

"What the fuck is going on?" Stephanie said running towards them.

"Nothing sis, the heat is getting to all of us." Carlos walked away. "Did you find a road?"

"No, it's nothing but desert. There are some craters with junk in them though."

"Anything of use?"

"Nah it was just stupid shit." Jay said sitting down. "Kris and Aiden haven't gotten back yet?"

"Not yet and Billy ran off." Dylan entered into the conversation.

"That dumb fuck." Joyce rolled her eyes at Jay. They heard some movement in the hills. Jay and Eddie went to put their guns up until Aiden and Kris jumped out. They bent over out of breath.

"What the hell happened to you?"

"The…tires…didn't… pop on…accident." Kris said standing up catching her breath.

"What do you mean?" Stephanie said walking up to her.

"The people attacking us have been attacking people for years. They are related to families that ran into the hills during the bomb testing in 45'. They refused to leave there homes and now they suffer the consequences."

"We are on uncharted territory." Aiden said.

"How the hell did they know we were here?" Dylan asked.

"The moment we made that first left." Everyone sat in silence for a little bit.

"Where's Billy?" Kris asked.

Billy kept on walking

"There's nothing out here. Everyone is just playing a joke." He began to hear some movement around him. "Why do I jinx myself?" He started to pick up his speed a little bit. He stopped watching where he was walking. He kept stumbling over everything. "This is some bullshit." He kept going between boulders and finding new paths to walk on. The movement around him began to get louder.

"I'm coming for ya boy!"

"Fuck you!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. He started to run as fast as he could. He began to hear his name being called.

"Billy!" He heard in the distance.

"HELP!"

"Oh Billy Boy!" Billy turned his head because it sounded so close. He kept on running. He didn't see anyone behind him. He turned his head to look in front of him, but instead an axe flew into him. He flew into the air like someone picked him up by the neck. He fell to the ground with a thud. His fingers twitched as blood spewed from the axe's entrance into his face.

"Why the hell are we looking for him?" Jay said as the group went off into the hills.

"We gotta stick together or we are all going to end up dead." Kris said climbing a boulder.

"But no one really cares about him, so…why are we looking for him?"

"Just look for him you ass." The group split up into two's, but were in shouting distance of each other. Aiden and Kris were ahead of everyone else. Stephanie and Jay weren't too far behind them, but they were off to the side of them. Eddie and Carlos were heading off to the other side of Aiden and Kris. Joyce was walking with Dylan. She was a few feet ahead of him. She had started to climb down a hill.

"Where the hell are you going?" Dylan said following her. Joyce kept walking and ignoring him. She had climbed over a boulder when she screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Everyone turned to where they heard the noise.

"Oh shyte." Aiden said as him and Kris began to run. The group had to jump over rocks just to make sure they didn't fall anywhere. Stephanie was running the fastest until she tripped over a rock. She went flying down the side of a cliff. She kept tumbling and rolling down the side. After a few minutes she came to a stop.

"Oh fuck!" She yelled out in pain.

"Steph, are you alright?" Kris called out from the top of the cliff.

"Uh…sure…I'm just down here cuz I feel like it!"

"We are coming down! Stay there!" Eddie yelled out.

"Yeah cuz I was gonna take a walk you know!! Asshole!" Stephanie lifted herself off the ground a little bit and turned to her left.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!!" She yelled out. She jumped up and ran back towards the group.

"What the hell is your problem?" Jay asked as Stephanie ran into him.

"I think I found Billy." She pointed back behind her. The group moved towards the body. There was nothing but a big gash across his face where the axe entered. You could see some bone sticking out but mostly ripped flesh.

Kris walked away from the group. She didn't go far; she could still see Stephanie leaning up against the rock.

"What are we going to do with him?" Aiden asked looking at Billy's lifeless body.

"Just leave him here." Carlos said as he started to climb a rock. Kris looked at him.

"I wasn't a big fan of him either, but we can't just leave him here." Kris moved up to stand face to face with Carlos.

"I would like to get out of here alive thank you. There is no way in hell I'm taking that thing with me!" Carlos said pointing to the body.

"Can we at least move him to a secluded place?"

"Kris I don't think it matters where he is. Those things or whatever are gonna get to him." Stephanie said. Kris leaned up against a rock while she thought. Everyone sat in silence while they waiting for her instructions.

"Fine let's go." The group started to head back up the hills. Aiden walked over to Kris. She stared at Billy's body. Aiden wrapped his arm around her.

"Come on love." She grabbed onto him as they walked away.

* * *

Review


End file.
